Temptation Waits
by lokisnow
Summary: Prompt: How about Santana/Rachel AU where Santana is Rachel's stylist and also there is a truckload of sexual tension they obviously eventually give into.


_Fuck it_ Santana thinks as she lunges forward and captures Rachel's lips in a heated kiss, _just fuck it_.

This moment has been building for over six months and she just can't anymore, you don't even understand; her boss, fuck that, her friend, Rachel Berry, Broadway darling, is fucking gorgeous and spectacular and half the fucking time, the girl doesn't even realize it. Seriously, even in just cutoff jean shorts and a tank top the girl can stop traffic and has caused guys to walk into trees as they make their way though SoHo and she never even notices. It could be because most of the time she's enthralled in some elaborate story that she recounts with sweeping arms and dramatic pauses, seriously the girl says she needs applause to live, Santana just thinks she needs a healthy dose of drama.

It all started about two weeks before the Tony Awards when Santana's friend Sebastian called her in a panic after his contract was extended on the west coast with a Disney star who was trying to break away from her Disney image and could she please do him a huge favor. His boyfriend Blaine had a friend who needed help with her outfit and overall style for the Tony Awards, the girl had the voice of an angel he said, but fashionable, she was not. So after a brief discussion about what type of whiskey and cigars she wanted as payment Santana was calling Blaine to set up a meeting with his friend, Rachel something or another.

About a week before the award show she was in some SoHo boutique sorting thru potential dresses while eyeing this sexy brunette as she waited for Blaine and his friend to show up. The woman was a little on the shorter side but her legs went on for days and they were tan and smooth and Santana really used to think Catholic schoolgirl skirts were useless, but she'd never seen legs like those under them before. She was also wearing this cute sweater with a baby owl on it over an oxford button up and seriously, that should not have been as hot as it was. Santana brought her eyes up from the girls chest and jolted back a little as her eyes meet the dancing brown ones staring back at her. Ok, so she was caught checking the girl out, but she was smiling and Santana sent the girl her best _oops, sorry I was checking you out smile_ before turning back to the dress in front of her.

Santana was seriously about to call Blaine and ask where the fuck he was, she's had to get across town later to dress this snooty rich bitch for her daughter's sweet sixteen, poor kid didn't even want the party but the mother was re-living her glory years through the child. Her cellphone pulled her thoughts away from the party at the Wilde's and she glanced down to see a picture of Blaine's smiling mug staring back at her. Sliding her finger across the screen she brought the phone up to her ear "Where the fuck are you, Anderson?" Let it never be said that Santana didn't get right to the point unlike Blaine who went on a mini-rant about his boss making him work thru his lunch break and he can't make it and Rachel should already be there and he'll send Santana a picture so she can introduce herself and he's sorry but he has to go and the next thing Santana knew the phone cut off and then dinged with an incoming text message.

She was pretty sure that boy didn't take a breathe, she shook her head and pressed the message icon and… Well, _Fuck_. That was going to be awkward, it appeared the sexy brunette in the corner, was in fact Blaine's friend Rachel.

After an introduction that wasn't half as awkward as Santana assumed, the girls got busying planning for Rachel's first Tonys, turns out Rachel was up for an award and wanted to shake off her high school image. Santana eventually decided on a floor length strapless black dress that hugged Rachel's torso before flaring out at the waist with these small black feathers attached to the gown, paired with the right hair and makeup it would present Rachel as a sultry hollywood actress of times gone by. By the end of the consult, Rachel and her were getting along so well they had made plans after the Tony's to get together for drinks.

Drinks turn into shopping trips together, days of just hanging out and gossiping about their various lives and dinners with Blaine and Sebastian. Santana offered to just help Rachel out with her style free of charge since they were friends now but Rachel wouldn't hear of it and demand that Santana collet a salary for being her stylist, since her commitments to events kept growing since winning the Tony. Santana agreed, mostly to get Rachel to stop rambling on about fairness and take advantage of Santana's generosity.

The sexual tension began building slowly between them, Rachel in the right mood could flirt with the best of them and Santana damn near turned every phrase into a double entendre. Added to that, Santana was helping Rachel into more and more risqué outfits as the weeks went by and the night out grew more frequent. Something was bound to happen and tonight's outfit was a tailored men's suit that fit Rachel like a glove.

Getting Rachel into the suit was fine, it was when Santana took a step back and actual looked at the singer in the suit that was the problem. She was so fucking hot, her hair was piled up on to her head and gave her more of an androgynous look then her usual feminine look and Santana's control just fucking snapped and that's where they are now, Santana leaning in closer and presses the length of her body against Rachel's, capturing the strangled moan that rips out of her mouth. Santana shudders as Rachel's hand drags up her spine and weaves through the hairs at the nape of Santana's neck, pulling sharply Rachel breaks the kiss and stares into Santana's eyes silently and a bit dazed. Santana thinks maybe she read the signals wrong and she's about to get slapped or fired or thrown out, but all Rachel's says before fusing their lips back together is "no hickey's".

Santana skims her right hand up the length of Rachel's torso, stopping briefly to caress the outside of Rachel's soft full breast before cupping her jaw and tilting it slightly, pressing into a deeper kiss. Her left hand has been busy moving down Rachel's hip to glide around the underside of Rachel's ass, cupping the bottom, she slides her thigh into the space it left open, pressing firmly into Rachel's center. The moan that rips from Rachel's throat sends a jolt of pure pleasure straight to Santana groin and starts a rocking motion that makes Santana break the kiss and release a deep growl from her throat.

Rachel, gasping for breathe, pulls her hand still wrapped around Santana's hair to the side and fastens her teeth to Santana's exposed collarbone, pulling back slightly she laves the sharp bite with her tongue before blowing a cool stream of air on to the red mark. This only increase the cant of Santana's hips as she rocks into Rachel's core, each nip of Rachel's teeth pulls a half whimper, half growl out of Santana's chest and causes a full body thrust of her hips straight into Rachel's center.

Santana can't remember the last time she's gotten off on dry humping someone, but all it's takes is two mores sharp bites on her collarbone, which fuck, she sure she's going to have a fucking hickey and she's gonna pay Rachel back for that shit later and with one last thrust of her hips, she gone and there are stars and fuck, Rachel's brings one hand down to her ass and pulls her in even tighter and flexes her thigh and she comes a second time before slumping bonelessly into Rachel's body.

Santana, gasping into Rachel's neck, trying to catch her breathe, can hear the tiny whimpers escaping from the singers throat as her hips are still trying to find some friction on Santana leg. Santana brings both of her hands to the sides of Rachel's hips and stills the thrusting, pulling a deep whine out of the chest she's still leaning against. Santana presses a series soft kisses to the underside of Rachel's strong jaw, slowly moving toward Rachel's luscious lips, pressing a sweet kiss before pulling back to stare into Rachel's eyes. Santana just smiles slightly before reaching up and undoing the buttons to the black mens blazer that started this in the first place, she skims her hands up the lapels, gripping them, she pulls the blazer back behind Rachel, trapping her arms behind her back and causing her bra-less chest to stand out just a little bit closer to Santana.

Not breaking eye contact Santana circles her hands around Rachel's waist bracing herself against Rachel's back, she slowly leans down to capture Rachel's right nipple in her mouth, suckling softly she listens as Rachel releases a deep moan. She pulls back and blows slightly on the puckered nipple, flicking her tongue out she circles the areola, leans in and captures the taut nipple in-between her teeth, she bites gently, holding the nipple and flicks her tongue up and down which has Rachel's hips bucking up into her stomach with a deep grunt, still not breaking eye contact she moves over to the left breast and repeats the process again earning another buck and grunt from the singer's throat. Maintaining eye contact she centers over Rachel's sternum, starting a series of light open mouth kisses, licks, and nips as she slowly brings herself to her knees, pressing a final kiss right above the top of the black fitted men's dress pants, the last bit of fabric that separates her from Rachel's sex.

Santana trails her hands from behind Rachel's back along the top of the dress pants, lingering slightly at the button at the front, she smirks at Rachel's glazed eyes before snapping open the button and using one hand to drag the pants down the incredibly smooth legs that she's admired since that first day in SoHo. Leaving a hand on Rachel's waist to steady her, she helps Rachel remove first one leg and then the other from the pants before tossing them over her shoulder. Dragging her hand up the left calf in front of her, she lifts Rachel's leg up and hooks it over her shoulder, blowing a steady stream of air straight onto Rachel's bare pussy, causing Rachel to finally break eye contact as she closes her eyes and tilts her head back, pushing her hips closer to Santana's face, releasing a deep moan that Santana can feel throughout her body.

Smiling, Santana takes a deep breathe and finally gets her first look at Rachel's sex, the poor girl must be dying right now for release, if the wetness on the inside of her upper thighs mean anything. Leaning forward Santana runs her tongue along Rachel's upper thigh, laving the wet flesh before drawling some skin into a sharp bite and sucking harshly, Rachel said no hickey's but payback are a bitch and at least this way no one will see hers.

"Unn, Santana, pl.. please, _God_, stop fu.. **_fucking_** teasing me." Rachel demands after a moan so filthy it send shivers down Santana's spine.

Taking pity on the woman Santana brings her tongue to Rachel's entrance and flattens her it to lick a broad stripe straight up to her clit, circling the tip of her tongue around the clit, she flicks back and forth a little before drawing her tongue back down to Rachel's entrance and plunging it in as deep as she can. Rachel's hips buck and she's emitting these tiny half growls and whines while she's basically riding Santana's face at this point trying to find her release. Santana moves the hand not holding Rachel steady to Rachel's clit and starts a circling motion as she speeds up the thrusting of her tongue, Rachel's tensing and thrusting her hips and her walls starting to flutter around Santana's tongue. Santana takes Rachel's clit and pinches it between her thumb and forefinger as she thrust her tongue in as deep as she can and Rachel's hips still as she releases this wail that ends in a noise that Santana can't even describe as she shakes thru her orgasm.

Rachel's leg starts to give out, so Santana reaches up and grabs her around the waist, slowly easing them both into a sitting position on the floor looking at each other. Santana's not really sure what to say and Rachel's still breathing deeply, trying to catch her breathe, so she just smiles at the girl in front of her. She watches as Rachel leans her head back against the wall behind her, just contently staring back at her an amazed smile starting to form across her lips.

"So… how about staying in tonight?"


End file.
